Joey King
| birthplace = Las Vegas, Nevada, USA | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2003 — Present | homepage= }} Joey Lynn King (born July 30, 1999) is an American child actress. Life and career Joey King was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her older sisters Haley and Kelli are also actresses. King started acting professionally when she was four years old. A national spot for Life Cereal was Joey's first commercial. She has completed over 104 additional commercials including the presently running Eggo and Walmart. She Then acted in her first film'' Grace. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0959564/ Since then King has been featured in ''Reign Over Me with Adam Sandler, Quarantine, and has lent her voice to the animated films Horton Hears A Who! (2008) and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009). She guest starred in the series Ghost Whisperer in 2010. King also guest starred in The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody as Emily in two episodes. King has her first lead role in the 2010 film Ramona and Beezus, an adaption of the Beverly Cleary book series, Starring as Ramona Quimby opposite Selena Gomez as her older sister, Beezus Quimby. She has appeared in several television shows and movies of the week, CSI, Entourage, Ghost Whisperer, Medium, The Suite Life and Avenging Angel, to name a few. Also she has completed three pilots, one directed by J.J. Abrams, whom Joey says, "is really smart and fun to work for!" Her first movie "Grace", was shot when she was six years old. On the first day of filming Joey had to pretend to almost drown in the cold ocean. Joey has said she was completely hooked on making movies after that. King has worked with Adam Sandler on the feature Reign Over Me, and said she loved learning to do stunts for the character Brianna, on Quarantine. She voiced the yellow fur ball Katie, for the animated feature Horton Hears A Who, and Beaver, for Ice Age 3-D. Joey said, "I think it's really neat to hear my voice come out of animal or creature that someone made from their imagination!" Joey's most recent projects include, "Battle: Los Angeles", where she plays a civilian named Kirsten, who is battling for her life with the help of many courageous Marines. In the feature Ramona and Beezus, based on the book series by Beverly Cleary, Joey plays Ramona Quimby, whose character always seems to be in some sort of mischief or manages to totally embarrass her big sister Beezus, played by Selena Gomez. She has performed in over ten theater productions, and loves the feel of a live audience. Joey has also performed in live "improv" theater, and thinks the greatest thing is to make an audience laugh. In 2010 she released a single named "Anything at all" which features her rapping. Filmography References External links * *Ramona and Beezus Official site Category:1999 births Category:Actors from Nevada Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from the Las Vegas metropolitan area de:Joey King es:Joey King fr:Joey King pt:Joey King